Bottom Feeders
by Squiidgy
Summary: Gage is sent on a mission to kill the powerful witch Alexa. But doing that she brings back memories of an old love, so to figure it out he kidnaps her. While there he tries to win her love but his brother comes and stands in the way in more ways than one.
1. Chapter One

This story has been sitting around for a while but I figured I'd finally let it out. Lol so read, enjoy, tell me how you like it!

* * *

**Gage Seriolla **

Watching my father pace through my house was sickening! Why had he been so cruel, so inhumane? Maybe I wasn't always the best guy in the world but people change, haven't I proved that enough? I he who had taken millions of lives, Gage Seriolla, even I could change. You see, it all started with one boy. I wasn't gay or anything, I just guess my inner goodness was left up to a sixteen year old boy and his twin sister. It all started with my father's incessant rage.

"A certain little witch has been up to no good in the underworld." My father, I guess you could consider him the devil reincarnate stood towering over me. Not in a physical sense, he was only an inch or two taller than me. He sat on my couch helping himself to my liquor. "We need you to help us." His eyes glittered with the hunger of killing yet another witch. "Do not be mistaken, we _DO NOT_ want you killing the witch." He sets his glass on the table leaning up to me. "We want you to kill her brother." I give him a questioning look.

"But father why not kill the witch herself? Or both of them, he is a witch also right?" I stare at him awaiting an answer. He liked to make me wait for answers, I guess to create a sense of fear.

"Because if you kill her we'll have the whole witch council on our asses." He says exhaling. "The boy has not yet awakened his power. If you kill him and make it look like an accident no one will suspect it was us."

"What does that have to do with the witch?" I flip it over and over in my mind coming up completely blank.

"Fool! Do I have to explain everything? If you kill a witch with power when he or she is dead the power will be unleashed and it will lead any supernatural being on the same side as them to the cause! If you kill her brother that will not happen, nor will the dumb little witch be strong enough to keep fighting us. You see a witch's greatest weakness is their humanity. Her love for her brother is what keeps her going. Kill one and the other is as good as dead, and even better they're twins the bond is stronger."

"What do you want me to do?" It wasn't a clueless question, more like how he wanted me to go about killing the brother without being known.

"I want you to befriend the boy. The council will track us down, if we're even in the area if he dies just randomly. Befriend him and drive him somewhere. Crash the car and kill him like that. The witch council will have no reason to poke their self-righteous noses into this."

"As you wish father." I say before disappearing from the room. You see we fallen Angels have a power to just be gone and appear anywhere else we wanted. I had never known a name for it but there was no need. My destination was a small town in Michigan called Farmington. It was dead smack in the suburbs. It was the kind of place where there was a full working house and kids with expensive cars. I always had a house out there, I could never figure out when or why I'd gotten it. I just knew not to get rid of it. He enrolled me into Farmington High. _Wow what a unique name_. I think sarcastically. You start today. I hear his voice echo in my head. What the hell? I lift up my arm peering at my watch. It was 7 AM, giving me 45 minutes until I had to be in that school. Damn it.

I quickly took a shower. I still had demon guts from my earlier mission. I was going to destroy every angel left on earth, slowly but surely. When I got out I got dressed and didn't have time for shit else seeing as though it was already 7:30. I jumped in my car quickly and sped off to start this new school. I was enrolling as a senior and my target a junior. Maybe I could pose as a mentor of some sort.

I still couldn't believe that my father was making me do this, I always dreaded schools. I walked into the doors smelling the scent of musky books, and too much perfume. New clothes that still smelled like the store, strong smells of burnt hair from the girls putting too much heat on it, and makeup caked on girl's faces. Ugh humans. Disgusting. Going through the day as an ordinary boy, blowing off the girl's stares. Did they all have to be so obvious about it?

I almost bump into a girl that walks up to me talking. "Hi, I'm Ally. Ms. McMahon told me to come over here and help you to your class. Do you know where you're going?" She says not even looking up at me. She was too busy texting. Well at least she was one that hadn't paid too much attention to the mumbling about me I'd heard already. "Do you know how to get there?" She finally looks up obviously astounded by how unearthly beautiful I was. But the thing about her was she did her best not to show it and if not for my perfect human reading skills I would not have known. Hmm, this little human may be worth befriending. She hadn't come over here to try dating me, nor did she openly gawk. I'll be nice to her.

"No would you show it to me?" It had been the first class of that day. When she showed me the classroom she smiled and bid her goodbyes. I actually thanked her for taking me, looking in the classroom.

Ah... first period Calculus. I peer into the classroom and no one even looks interesting. All but one girl in the back corner of the classroom. She looked bored and was halfway asleep. When I walked in all of the girls about pissed their pants when they got a look at me. All but her, but I figured she wouldn't, not from my father's description of her. She was honestly one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen but that was to be expected. Anyone that came from the Hawkins line of witches was astounding, almost blinding in their beauty. She had dark brown hair with a natural hint of red and maybe orange in it? It was long and wavy, not exactly curly but not straight either. Her face was just perfect there was no way to describe it, except that her eyes were grayish purple. That definitely wasn't normal, but it was beautiful.

She stood up to go to the front of the room fiddling with something on the desk and she was amazingly tall. She stood around 5'11 only a few inches shorter than me. She was the only one in the room who hadn't been openly gawking. I doubted if she even realized someone walked into the room. She looked so out of it. "I'm Gage." I hear my voice thunder across the room and that's what finally gets the girl's attention. I actually only meant that for the teacher to acknowledge my presence and find me a seat but it was heard nonetheless. When she looks it's just for a second and she just looks away uninterested surprising me to no end. What was up with this girl? Was her nose so far up my father's ass to pay any attention to the real world? I mean her ultimate mission in life was to kill him right? But that didn't mean she had to be so unconnected from the human world.

"Oh hi." The teacher smiles snapping me back to reality. She grabs my pass and points to the only empty seat in the classroom, right beside the girl. "You can sit next to Alexa." She says giving me another smile. Her name made me think of a sexy panther. I wondered what it would sound like dripping from my tongue. "Alexa," The teacher says and the girl's head pops up from whatever she was doodling in her notebook. I was curious what had her so interested over there. I go and take a seat next to her. She smiles and says a friendly hello before going back to scribbling random shit in her notebook. She wrote lyrics and things like "Motionless in White". What the hell was that?

"Any way you could help me catch up?" I whisper to her. Well if I were going to befriend her brother there was nothing wrong with talking to her. She was beautiful after all. Maybe I could have a little fun with her.

"Uh, actually I'm failing this class." She laughs. "Why don't you ask Dave?" She points towards some Albanian kid sitting two rows in front of us. Was she dumb, stupid or slow? Clearly if someone asks you that you are trying to flirt. Maybe it was just the fact that every girl I came into contact with drooled over me and the fact that she wasn't had me upset right now. Next period had been some social studies class, maybe economics? I was surprised to see I had the class with her again, not yet seeing her brother.

As soon as I hear the loud bell ring I hear her hop cleanly out of her seat rushing to get out of the class.

"Oh my god have you seeeeeeeen the new boy?" I hear a familiar voice down the hallway. It was Ally, the one from this morning. I looked up at her and noticed she was walking with Alexa. Oh no. They were best friends. What the hell?

"Yea, he kept staring at me in math." She gives her a funny face and I laugh internally careful not to let the school know I was nuts.

"Oh well-" I stop listening at that, feeling the conversation getting boring. I catch Ally's gaze and smile, seeing her smile back. But then I look at her friend. What was it about these two little girls? I knock all thoughts of them from my head and walk into the next class. I would keep my distance so I won't stray too far from my mission.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks guys for the reviews I kind of thought this was a bit shaky, still do but just let me know how it is. Review!

* * *

**Alexa****Hawkins**

I walked into my economics class and saw that new kid staring at me. I mean yea he was hot but he gave me a bad feeling. He had bright golden eyes and sandy blonde hair that stopped just above his ears. His pouty face made girls want to jump his pants and I had no doubt that under those loose fitting clothes he had a killer body. Plus he had the cutest little Marilyn Monroe type mole right above his lip. "Did you do your English homework?" I snap out of my thoughts seeing my friend Kari walk up to me.

"Right..." I say sarcastically. "Me, do homework? You're funny." I do a mock laugh and plop down in the desk beside her.

"Ugh." She grunts and takes in the new kid. "Oh my woah!" She whispers loudly. "Look at him!" She turns to me frowning once she sees my non-excited face. "Alexa you suck. You seriously don't think he's hot?" I just laugh blowing off her question and lay my head on the desk. Well I had a whole hour to listen to Mr. Gold go on and on about monopolies and shit. I can honestly say that is the number one most boring class I have ever had. When I hear the bell ring I'm out of my seat in a flash and almost run straight into my brother on the way out.

"Hi Ashhhhhh!" I drag his name out recovering from my fall. He grins at me.

"Hi Alexa." He says leading the way towards my locker. I fumble through books and shit until I find my ten dollar bill smushed between my crumpled Spanish homework and my Physics book. "Your locker is a mess." Ash says handing me the bag I had thrown out in the process of searching for my money. I flip him off kicking my locker closed and walk to lunch. Lunch at ten o'clock in the morning... wasn't that just peachy!? Damn a lunch.

"So for our birthday I was thinking about a beach party." I say.

"Right a beach party in the middle of November. Great thinking sis!" He says sarcastically.

"I was talking about going somewhere genius!" I push his arm.

"Oh, well I guess. Mom is extra excited about a sweet sixteen. But you see does she not get that I'm a guy or something? She should take me to a strip club. Sour seventeen and all." I shake my head and just stare at him. He laughs breaking away from me for a second to put his gum in the garbage. In that moment that damn new kid runs right into me with a plate full of salad soaked in French dressing. He spills his can of Pepsi on my white Escape the Fate t-shirt and the orange French dressing just smears. I lift my hands up and close my eyes so I won't have to see the mess. If I did I was afraid I'd be too tempted to beat the living shit out of him.

"My god, I am so sorry." He says politely in what sounds like a faint European accent. I open my eyes and take deep breaths to calm myself down. My mother told me not to ever let anger get the best of me. That's when my inner witch would come out and cause some major damage. He lifts a wad of napkins from his tray and starts to pat my shirt.

"Don't!" I snap backing away. "Just leave it alone." I grit my teeth and see Ash come back trying to hold in his laughter. I storm away trying not to get upset with my brother. Stomping my way to the bathroom I hold back my tears of embarrassment. I was pretty sure my face was bright red.

"Alexa!" I hear Ash's voice following me into the girl's bathroom.

"Can't you read? It says girls... unless you're a girl get the hell out." I scream.

"Ugh I'm sorry for laughing. I just walk away for a minute and when I turn around you look like a garbage can." He lets out a little giggle.

"Not helping!"

"Fine I- Alexa would you just come out?" I step out of the stall that was separating us and glare at him. "I'm sorry and I love you." He gives me a sheepish smile.

"Fine douche bag." I retort and he comes over to hug me.

"Not letting go until you say you love me too!"

"Okay I love you. Now would you let go before someone walks in here." As if someone heard me immediately two girls walk in.

"Ewh! Get out of here." They giggle and walk past him throwing him longing gazes. Yea my brother was a sight to see. He was taller than me by maybe an inch or two, probably exactly 6 foot. He had my same hair color, a dark brown with hints of both orange and red in it but his eyes were a really light hazel unlike mine. He had the aura around him like he was some hot shit but in all reality he was the sweetest guy anyone could ever know. He treated every girl with the utmost respect, never pushed them too far or anything. He had this mind state of all girls being beautiful just because of their everyday stresses. He thinks women in general are what keep the world going. He was always telling me "open your mind before your mouth" He got that from a Motionless in White song that I was listening to but he actually liked it. Leave it to Ash to surprise the hell out of anyone and listen to screamo. He liked some songs but not all.

I peered up at him shaking my messy hair out of my face. "See what you did." He smiles letting go and just walks out, and I'm surprised to see none of my food got on him. Stupid. I go to the mirror and take in what a wreck I must look like. I had pulled my shirt off and was left with nothing but a damp and sticky tank top underneath. Luckily nothing spilled on my pants or I would have been screwed. I take in my face in the mirror.

People, well at least from what I heard were always calling me beautiful. I mean yes I know I was pretty but not perfect as everyone would like to think. I had a lot of imperfections. My hair was always flying in different directions unless it wanted to be nice that day. My eyes were always huge and doe like. It looked like I was twelve; I am really 15 going on 16. I didn't have bad acne but I could always count on a pimple randomly appearing out of nowhere in the middle of my damn face. I never had a convenient one to hide behind bags. Mine usually came in the center of my forehead or my nose or my chin. It sucked.

"Your boyfriend is cute." I turn around and see one of the freshmen girls from earlier. She was trying to get me to say something along the lines of 'oh he's not my boyfriend, just my brother, or best friend.' I laugh internally. Well these girls don't have a shot with my brother there's no need in letting them think so.

"I know right. Thanks! God you should see him in bed." I see the pretty blonde's face fall. Yep I was right she was basically asking is that your boyfriend. I see her friend, an anorexic looking brunette whisper in her ear. I turn around to give them privacy but whisper a quick spell to sharpen my senses. The brunette had whispered in her ear "Steal him. He's got a girlfriend; make him dump her for you." Then they quickly walk out. Hah, she really should not have done that. I was a good witch but damn it you don't fuck with me I'm still a teenager and all.

Getting back to my current problem I cast a spell to clean my tank top forgetting about my other shirt and just leave the bathroom. My boobs looked huge in this thing; I guess it would have been smart not to draw that much attention to myself. I didn't like people always talking to me, it made me sort of I don't know annoyed or something. I looked around and saw no one meaning lunch was over. I dreadfully go to my third period class happy to see there was no new kid.

* * *

Can I have some Reviews? I make more chapters if I have motivation :) So yah REVIEW.


	3. Chapter Three

**Gage Seriolla**

Fuming from her constant need to be away from me I punched at one of the lockers in the hallway. "Damn it!" I yell hearing my accent pour into my voice like honey. I punch again and again and again until I hear someone step out of the classroom. "Woah dude are you okay?" I look up to see Asher, the boy I was sent here to kill. I look at him quickly gaining sanity. Well this could be the start of everything. I put on a fake 'sad' voice. These damn humans were able to be read like children's book.

"This girl, she's beautiful. The most astounding person I've ever seen. I just can't find a way to talk to her without screwing it up!" I laugh. "I spilled my lunch all over her." His face quickly switches from concerned to amused.

"That was you! No way!" He laughs. "Her name is Alexa, she's my sister and I'll tell you now, she will not be easy to get." He laughs again. "I'm sorry it's just she was so pissed that you got lunch all over her. My god, she wants to rip your head off!" He clears his throat and controls his laughing. "Sorry. I must seem like a complete jackass." I just stare at him. This kid was nuts.

"Yea" I mutter.

"No really I'm sorry. I'll help you win her over honestly the girl needs someone. She's a complete loner and you look worthy of my sister. She's a sucker for dark haired guys. I don't know why though, I personally like any hair color. Girls of course." He rambles. "Okay I'm just going on. I'm Asher you can call me Ash." He puts his hand out for me to shake it. I grasp his hand and feel achieved. I was on my way to getting him to like me I guess you could say. "But if you are going to win her over we need some guy time. I've got too train you in a way. She won't just go for you. She hates guys really, well except for me. The funny thing is she's straight as a damn toothpick. Okay, I'll be shutting up now."

"You're fine. And you know what... I think I can use your help."

"Yea but hey I've gotta get back in the class. I'll see you later I guess. Oh I'm Ash!"

"Gage," I say and see him nod and run back into the classroom.

For fourth period I have yet another class with the beautiful Alexa Hawkins. Maybe I'd stop trying to talk to her and make her hate me. It'd be a hell of a lot easier on me. The sad thing was I was placed next to the girl Alexa. She made a bunch of skittish moves as I watched her and put the annoying teacher's voice in the back of my mind. I see my phone ring and answer it talking to my father about what I was doing here. I almost laugh out loud when the girl looks at me like I'm nuts. She thinks I'm talking to myself. I got bored after the phone and out of pure boredom slapped the pin on the table. I started tapping it slowly.

"Can you please stop?" She says loudly catching the attention of the whole class.

"Is there a problem ALEXA?" The teacher pronounces her name weird.

"No." She has a sour look on her face and I have the strange urge to comfort her. No! I have to be just as cold to her as everyone else, if not worse. I didn't want her to even think about coming near me. I look her in the eyes and start the tapping again. I knew it bothered her. This time she didn't even yell she grabbed my pin straight out of my hands and threw it hitting some girl across the room in her chest. I laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say in a low even voice catching her arm in my hand.

"Get off of me!" She says almost as quiet.

"Alexa, Gage, office now. Leave." Mr. Kimseck says sternly.

"Douche bag." She says it to the teacher before turning to me. "Get off!" Ripping her arm away she stormed out of the room heading straight to the front doors. God that's where I was headed. "Are you following me?"

"Nope, just skipping." I say staring at her body. She was beautiful as for human standards. "So I figured you just liked me." I threw out there just to piss her off.

"Oh get over yourself." She flings the door open slamming it in my face. She was a feisty one.

After school that day I met up with some girl I'd convinced to go out with me. When I first saw her I knew she was one of those slutty ones. She was puny with a small waist and huge tits. She had jet black hair clearly died with dirty blonde roots sticking out. You could so tell the carpets did not match the drapes. Her face was plastered with makeup and she had on green contacts. Could this girl get anymore fake? "I like your car." She giggles. God did they all have to be so giggly? I give her a weak smile and lead her into a small restaurant. I had to feed them before I fed off of them didn't I? She had one of those anorexic diets where she only ate half of a salad and claimed she was full. She didn't really talk about much except for pointless things to try and turn me on. She was basically living up to her slutty standards.

"So tell me about yourself." She says suddenly. I stare at her in shock. Ms. ditzy over here finally shuts up and now she wants to hear my story... well then.

"There's nothing really. Can we go on a walk? It's a bit stuffy in here." She smiles probably hoping for some quick sex so she could tell the whole school she got to me first. I knew how all these girl's minds worked.

"I love your accent and of course!" She hops out of the chair, boobs bouncing and everything. We walk for a minute before she leads me into an alley. I didn't even have to do it. "So let's play the guessing game!" She talks in a seductive voice. "Can you guess what color underwear I'm wearing?"

"Pink," I say just to amuse her and she gives me another smile.

"Wrong." She stops walking in front of me and starts to pull her pants down a bit. "They're red." She pulls them down to her ankles. Okay well now was my move. I grabbed her waist and pushed her against a wall. She made a small giggling smile and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her just to give her a satisfaction before sucking her life force into myself. She let out a small sound probably hurting. She tried clawing herself out of my grip but I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't kill the girl, but she would most likely need a day or two to rest after I was done. She clawed again, this time screaming. I put a hand over her mouth and kept on until I heard a familiar voice standing up to me.

"What the hell? What are you doing to her?" I turn around and see Asher walking slowly up to me feeling every plan of mine crumple. Shit.

* * *

So um guys could I get some reviews? I'll do an imaginary back flip lol :) I really would like to know weather or not this story is seeming boring or losing its fire yuh know?


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Wanna read and review this chappy too?**

* * *

**Alexa ****Hawkins**

I fucking hate pants. I stormed into my room yelling and ripping my closet door open. My mother had decided it was too cold or some shit to not wear pants. I pulled off the clingy material, my shorts, throwing it on the closet floor. So she claims it's like forty something degrees, and I can't wear shorts. Well you know what bitch! I thought pulling out the most outrageous pair of pants out of my closet. As soon as I left the room I laugh at my mother's face as she takes in my pants. One leg was strictly orange and red zebra print and the other yellow and lime green leopard spots. Gotta love tripp pants.

"Alexa, are you serious right now?" It was a rhetorical question but I figured it'd be fun to answer.

"Actually, yes very. I like these pants" She shakes her head walking towards the door mumbling something that sounded along the line of 'I liked the butt shorts better.' Within a few minutes she was over it and we were in the car driving to Ally's house. She was forcing Ash and I to go to some bonfire and my mother just thought we were having some study group. I had gotten shotgun while Ash had to sit in the back. My mother started talking about something weird while I half listened and half fell asleep hoping my breath wouldn't turn sour from sleep. When she stopped the car I hopped out bidding my goodbyes and walking over to my best friend Ally. She was standing on her porch waiting for us to come inside.

Once my mother drove off we rushed in the house and dressed me in something extra slutty. Ally had fun when she did these things, seeing as though I very rarely said yes to her dressing me up. She put a plain strapless fitted black shirt on me and an even tighter black mini skirt. And to finish it off some black stripper boots, the ones that goes a little past your knees and flail outwards at the top. "You look gorgeous hun." She smiles after hitting my butt. I glare at her and she puts on a short black mini-dress that gave her major boob power, with some pointy black heels. She put me to shame when it came to beauty. She had black hair, it was died but I figured that should have been her natural color it was breathtaking. Her cool ice blue eyes highlighted her face and she had somewhat of a permanent pout. Her eyes were just always lusty looking if that made sense. She had amazing boobs not too big and definitely not small and she was a medium height with a nice sized body.

I see my brother staring at her with lust in his eyes. He was madly insanely in love with her, but her never told her. Maybe it was because she was my best friend but I don't know. She was just as in love with him though. They were both oblivious idiots.

"You guys don't want to put on anything I don't know a little less revealing?" He looks at us his eyes wide. He said it to me because I was his sister and he'd probably snap someone's fingers if they tried anything. But he said it to Ally because he didn't want anyone seeing her like this. She was a bit promiscuous, never further than making out and maybe some touching, she wasn't a whore but he knew about that one time. There had been one party she went to, it was one of the few she'd gotten me to go to. It was in the middle of the woods and she went off with a guy named Joseph from our school. I remember the night perfectly.

The party had cleared out by the time we found her so it was easy to call for her. "Ally!" Ash called.

"Allison!" I called her full name hoping to get a response. "Ally Ally!" We weren't worried at all, seeing as though she'd done this a lot. We were looking for her because she had the car keys and it was freezing. We heard her scream echo through the woods.

"Alexa! Ash!" She called. I knew my brother's heart melted when he heard her voice. She sounded like she'd been screaming all night and I could hear the tears. "Help me!" She yelled and I saw my brother pick up speed.

"Where are you?" I yell being as quiet as possible to pick up where her screams were coming from.

"Ale-" Her voice is muffled and I hear a low "shut the hell up" come from the same direction.

We found her a few seconds later with only a bra and panties crying on the floor. Joseph had run off and we didn't find out who it was until afterwards. We both ran to her but the way my brother held her in his arms it was just the most adorable thing in the world. She curled up gripping his hand tightly and buried her face into his chest. I guess she just forgot about me being there but at the moment I really didn't care. The next day Joseph wound up in the hospital for a broken arm, claiming he 'was partying too hard and fell running from the cops.' Of course we knew it was my brother.

"Why would I do that? This outfit is hot." Ally's voice brings me back to the present day. He looks defeated. It hurt him when she got all that attention from the guys. God this was like a love story waiting to be written.

"Yea you look gorgeous." He admits going onto something else. "But-"

"So you admit, this outfit is goo-" She cuts him off.

"No I said you-" He cuts her off.

"No you can't take that ba-"

"I'm not you-"

"Guys! Enough with the bickering. You two argue like two year olds. Let's go." I interrupt their weird argument and go for the door.

"Whatever!" They say simultaneously and I laugh leaving the one story house.

After the party both Ash and I stayed at Ally's house. I had to sleep in the middle of them two because they both had gotten into an argument over some guy. That always happened. If they were at a party together they always came back arguing. And it's not like Ally had the guts to tell Ash to sleep on the floor so we all smushed into her queen sized bed sideways. Once when I woke up in the middle of the night I had caught Ash staring at her. "Okay, this is weird." I look at him and he's just there looking. The sad thing was I was facing him so it made it all the more weird.

"What?" He asks. I just stare at him like he's dumb. "Ugh, sorry. She's just so..."

"Hot?" I ask laughing.

"No she's beautiful, breathtaking, astounding," He looks away for a moment. "I just don't know why she lets all of those guys use her like that." He grits his teeth. "She deserves so much better. They just want her for the way she looks. Why are they so damn shallow? She's such an amazing person. And that asshole Joseph," He looks ready to kill at just the memory.

"Easy boy." I say grabbing his fists. "Bro just tell her."

"I don't think I can. If she were to not feel the same I don't even know what I'd do." He lays his head down. "Plus she's your best friend. I don't want to make things weird for you."

"God, would you forget about everyone else for a second? Do what the hell you want! Don't worry about anyone else just you! Tell her damn it or I swear I will." I say it in the nicest way possible, before ignoring him for the rest of the night and going to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**So I have yet to figure out the story line for this. right now I'm just writing so if anyone has any ideas...?**

**But enjoy your reading don't forget those lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Gage Seriolla**

I hit the snooze button again my head killing me from the loud beeping. I grunt attempting to get at least ten more minutes of decent sleep. It starts again and I look at the time. It was five thirty. Damn it. I ripped the alarm clock from the wall and threw it. Twenty minutes later I hopped out of the bed dreading the upcoming day. It took me hours and hours to convince Ash not to kill me. Of course he just thought I was killing her. Once he found out I didn't cause any long term damage he just got over it and accepted me. But that was the one thing that struck me as odd. No one had ever accepted me. I was an evil creature beyond anything but this kid did. He wasn't even one of those naive kids who were nice to everyone. I snap out of my weird daze and get ready for today. It might be a bit odd.

I take a warm shower, brush my teeth, hair and eat some breakfast before I leave. When I walk into my first class Alexa's there and looks more agitated than ever. I have the weirdest urge to talk to her, ask her what's wrong but I hold it in going through this long and drawn out class. The next class goes by just the same and by that time my annoyingly human emotions are enough to drive me over the edge. I'll have to kill her. If she has enough power over me to do this then she'll have to die. Of course my father would not be too pleased but he could fight off the witch council. It may take a few decades but he can definitely do it. So I had a plan to fix this. When lunch came around I watched her separate from her brother and Ally, going towards her locker which was in a very secluded area of the school. Perfect. She didn't notice I was behind her until she was at her locker and her face looked more annoyed then afraid. That would change very quickly.

"Um, why are you following me?" She asks not opening her locker. I ignore her question not sure of what to say. She honestly had me breathless. She was beautiful and she stood there tall and strong protecting herself from what she thought was a hormonal teenage boy come to mess with her. I shake my head knocking these thoughts out of my head. "Creep. What the hell?" She puts her hands on her hips. I ignore her again only making her more upset. "Asshole." She drops her arms and goes to walk around me but I block her way out of the hallway. There was a door behind me that had closed. "Move," She demands trying to get around me again. I block her way again and she looks pissed. "I said move douche bag." She puts her hands on my side only making me stumble a bit. She was stronger than any witch I'd ever met. "My god I swear if you don't get the hell out of my way!" I push her but when I do I actually feel bad about it when she hits the floor. She gets up backing away when I walk towards her.

Stay the hell away from me!" She yelled walking in the opposite direction. Most girls would be afraid by now. She turns around and backs away tricking me into thinking I had her trapped. I inch closer and before I got close enough to touch her she said a spell to knock me out. I feel the power of it bounce off of me. Damn she was a powerful witch, she almost got me. I smile at my success and hear her thoughts loud and clear from across the room. She was frightened. _That can't be possible!_ Her voice with thoughts was fluttering around my head. She mutters the spell again. It doesn't work completely but I still stumble just a bit, not noticeable but I was afraid if she'd kept on she could knock me out. She screams it out loud, more powerful than ever. I'm silently begging in my head she doesn't do that again. She was weakening me. "What are you?" She actually backs into the corner now truly scared.

"How about I ask the questions and you answer like a good little witch? You see you ruined my plans. I was supposed to leave you alone now I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I walk closer talking slowly. As I get closer and closer I see her concentrating on something and I speed up before she can do another spell. I touched her and was thrown across the room by the electricity radiating from her body. She had enough energy flowing through her to light up fucking Vegas. She shocked me.

When I touched her I felt nothing but shocks filling me entirely. She electrocuted me. When I first came after her I was filled with nothing but hatred, but the shock sent me back into a time long ago, maybe three or four hundred years ago. It was a time when I had run away from home, my father and stayed away from everyone. I met someone.

"They're coming! Violet we have to keep moving!" I yell towards the woman. The instant I saw her I remembered everything. Her dark hair, her grey-purple eyes, her small features, everything about her. She was a former life of Alexa. Of course she didn't look exactly the same it was just a feeling, I knew it was her. She was mine, I could tell her apart from anyone.

"I can't! Gage I'm sorry, just go without me." Her voice is so weak and I could tell she had been running for a while.

"I could carry you." I plead with her.

"No, you can't you're already growing short of energy. You need to feed. I don't want to risk slowing you down. If I have to sacrifice myself then so be it."

"I won't let you." I say it sounding final but in my heart I know she would win this battle.

"Look, they want me, not you, not my brother. We could either all die or just me. I don't want any more lives lost then we already have had."

"If you die then so will I! I don't care." I say it with more feeling then I have ever said anything in my life.

"I love you Gage." I see a tear falling out of her eye as she stands on her toes to kiss me. Her soft hand touches my face and I feel my mind slowly fading away. Before I know it everything is gone. I have no memory of this person. Who was she? Why was she so close to me, touching me? "Until we meet again my love." I see her turn around and run in the direction we had just come from. I just stand there watching knowing I should be feeling something but just looking. I hear her scream in pain not long after and have no urge to even go back. I failed her.

It's the last thing I think before coming back to the present day and seeing Alexa's highly pissed off face. Now I knew why I was so taken with her. She was my former love, one that made me forget until we reconnected. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time. What the hell are you?" She was so much stronger than before. Everything was different but somehow more perfect to me. I just stare at her beauty knowing she was looking at me like a maniac. First I try to kill her and now I'm just staring at her like some love sick crack head, my Ke$ha moment. "Fine." She says it and instantly I feel a slick pain shoot through my chest. "Like em?" She asks holding up a small glowing stick, or that's what it looked like. "So spells don't work on you, but my powers do interesting." She paces in front of me.

"What are you?" She yells it again throwing another one of those things at me. I double over in pain yelling out at her, though I can't seem to get out anything affective. "You're not vampire nor wolf you would have tried to bite me already. The spells I used on you were too powerful for a witch to deflect. A demon, I don't think so. You're too powerful so what the hell are you?" She goes on and on still throwing those glow things at me. They look and feel like mini lightning bolts being thrown at me.

"Stop!" I yell catching her off guard and grabbing her leg taking her back to my house. I would trap her in a room made of pure iron. That's what I had been planning on before but I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't kill her and if I let her on the loose she'd kill me. All of a sudden all of her mini lightning bolts disappear. I knew they were linked to her power.

"What did you do?" She yells and runs at me with her fists. Well if she couldn't fight with powerful spells she'd use her powers on command, and if all else fails she'd fight me with her bare hands. Her hands were small but they hurt like a bitch. I pushed her back as hard as I could without hurting her and bombed her with knock out gas. She fell to the floor and I picked her up carefully. She'd stay in Violet's old room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Alexa ****Hawkins**

To make a long story short I woke up in a hugantic room with nice shit and no idea how the hell I'd gotten there. Well didn't this just sound like the beginning of every fucking horror story I'd ever heard? I surveyed the big room my eyes scanning the canopy above me, the expensive looking wood furniture and the large plasma TV hanging above the fireplace. There, I spot a door and made a run for it completely failing when my head gets dizzy. I almost faint from the sudden impact but instead collapse on the floor holding onto my head. It'll go away just give it a minute Lexa. I hear the door open and don't look up having the stupid mentality of if I didn't look at him, he wouldn't look at me. "What happened?" I hear a familiar voice still refusing to look up. Ignoring both the pain and the voice I started to drift off, right in the middle of the floor.

"Hey!" The voice snaps grabbing my head forcing up to look him in the eyes only causing the pain to worsen. I'm surprised when I see staring back at me bright green eyes.

"You," I mutter backing away from Gage. "Y-you kidnapped me!" I yell. Still moving back I manage to bump my head into the bed's footboard. Ow grasp my hair in my hands burying my face in my knees.

"Well if I didn't you would have most likely been killed by my father. Either that or your brother would be dead." He says sarcastically not even moving towards me. Instead he stood there leaning against a wall staring at me in curiosity.

"No! You're just a fucking creature from hell! Whatever the hell you are." I accuse. I know that he could definitely hurt me but I couldn't stop my tongue. "Let me go!" I yell again. I summon enough power to kill him but am stumped. What the hell?

"Okay one thing you need to get straight Alexa you can't use your powers here. I've got the place coated in iron. And there's some shreds in that draw over there to suck the power directly from you. And I can't let you go now. Look my father wants your brother dead, so you can stop killing his demons." He covers his mouth as if he just said too much.

"Your father!" I exclaim. He was a fallen angel and his father was Lucifer. "You're an angel!" I yell. "I haven't been killing very many demons lately." I look at him. He still has that face of 'oh shit I just blew some huge secret' on.

"It was me. I killed all the demons. So it was perfect once he figured it was you, a powerful Hawkins witch."

"So what, he wants you to kill me? Why don't you do it already?" I taunt.

"Because I can't. And now he wants me to kill your brother." I stand up ignoring the dull pain everywhere.

"You touch him and I swear to fucking God I will kill you and anyone that stands in my goddamn way." I'm chest to chest with him now, well more like chest to face. Damn usually I was just as tall as the guys. Then this fucking amazon decides he wants to hunt my brother and I? I can tell by the look in his eyes that even though I'm powerless I'm still a threat. I wonder what had him on pins and needles. It couldn't have been his father; he'd already gone against him.

"Fine." He drops me on my feet and storms out of the room closing the loud door behind him.

"No!" I yell running to the door only being hurt when I find it's amazingly sturdy and locked from the outside. "Let me the hell out!" I yell banging on the heavy doors. After a few minutes of doing that I give up on using any real words and scream hoping someone will hear. Endless hours pass and my voice is hoarse by the time my eyes drift away to sleep still on the floor by the door.

"Move," I hear a few seconds before I'm pushed by the heavy door and slide halfway across the room. I get up groggy rubbing my head recovering from the worst nightmare. And the sad part was I didn't even remember what it was about. "I told you to get out of my way." I see Gage set food on the nightstand table walking over to me. He picks me up off of the floor despite my protests and sets me down gently on the bed. "Eat." He demands shoving a plate of eggs, waffles and bacon under my face. Well protest number one. I'd refuse to eat until he let me go. I turned my face away from the food and turned my body completely away from him. Well it shouldn't be too hard seeing as though I didn't eat meat or eggs and I was pretty damn sure those waffles had eggs in it. Protest number two, I wouldn't say a word. He couldn't get shit out of me. Whatever reason he had me here, he'd get no satisfaction.

"Why are you being so damn complicated? Just eat the food and do whatever I don't care you've got cable, shit!" He exclaims, I can't see his expression but I can tell he's annoyed. Good. "Alexa," He says in a powerful voice making me jump, but still I refuse anything.

I go on for days, not talking, not eating, and barely looking at Gage's beautiful face growing tired of the whole thing. I was starving and if not for the fact that I was being held here against my will I would have indulged in the food. When I coughed I could feel how sore my throat was from lack of water. I could barely move without going slower than an old lady in the hospital. Every time I actually did look up at Gage I could tell I was stressing him out. Every time I saw his defeated face I felt like I was getting closer and closer to my freedom. What was he saving me for? Or better yet who? I could tell you now as soon as I got out of this iron cage I'd fight for dear life and gain my freedom.

At one point he came into the room looking upset holding more food. It was dinner time and I smelled salmon with potatoes and green beans. I had been sprawled across the bed on my back. I didn't really have the energy to be moving around. As soon as he slammed the plate on my table he grabbed my nose holding it shut so I couldn't breathe. "I'll suffocate before I fucking-" The second I open my mouth he shoved a piece of fish down my throat and I almost feinted at the taste of it. It was delicious but I didn't chew I waited for him to get close and spit it out all at him. It landed all over his face and his clean white shirt. He looked pissed and grabbed my nose again. This time I didn't even bother talking. I just kept my mouth shut holding my breath for as long as possible and when that was up I sat there shaking refused to open my mouth to breathe. He'd just shove shit in there again. I was getting so close to passing out when he finally let go.

He ripped me off of the bed shaking me. I was barely holding myself up but I was puny compared to him. The whole time I was staring at the floor, and he surprised me with what he said. "Alexa please just eat! I don't want you to die." Could have fooled me. He was ready to suffocate me back there. "I wasn't going to let you die." He said matter of factly almost as if he were reading my mind. "You're here because I'm trying to protect I don't care what you do just stop trying to commit suicide!" He thought I was trying to commit suicide. I almost laugh. Far from, I love myself I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction. If he didn't want me to die he'd let me go and I wouldn't die end of story, this guy obviously needed to be put in an insane asylum, for fallen angels or some shit.

"Alexa!" He exclaims as if just thinking of a brilliant idea. "You're not going anywhere. Even on the brink of death, I'll find some way to stop it. I know you're starving." No shit Sherlock. "Look at me Alexa."

* * *

**Gage Seriolla**

"Look at me," I say again staring at her face. She was sick and I was killing her. I had only told her I wouldn't let her go in hopes of her not starving herself. She doesn't let up and just sits there looking down at her hands. Her soft beautiful elegant hands. I just wanted to hold them. I had given up on fighting my love for her. Maybe I wouldn't admit it aloud but I knew myself. I gave up for now and gathered a handful of iron from the draw next to the bed. If I couldn't get through to her, I had an idea of where to start. I walk slowly back to my room and lay the iron pieces on my desk sucking up her energy to conjure someone very important. I'm surprised but also filled with joy when it actually works.

"I see you've met Alexa." Violet's physical body stands right in front of me. She was just as beautiful as Alexa. She had dark hair maybe not as dark as it was now and Alexa's same colored eyes. She wasn't as tall. I smile at seeing her. She walks around the room touching things. No one would ever dare touching my things like that. No one but Violet of course. She looks at me. "Why did you take her? You are screwed now. As they would say in this time period." She's still looking through my draws, just to be nosey. Typical Violet.

"My father demanded that I kill her brother, and your memories they were pushing me towards her and I didn't like it. So I tried to kill her but when she shocked me everything you made me forget, it all came back. If I left her out there she would have killed me. It would have ruined my father's plans and he would have gone directly after her. I couldn't let her be killed."

"So, why call me down here if you have everything under control?" She wasted no time.

"She's dying." She drops what's in her hands and stares up at me.

"What? How?" She was ready to let a tear fall. "Oh Gage, please tell me you didn't-"

"No." I say sternly. "I wouldn't I swear, I would never not her. Vie, she just won't eat; she won't even talk to me. I tried to force her but that didn't work either. She'd rather die, plus she knows I won't let that happen." She finally stops snooping and sits down on my desk.

"Oh-kay," She says slowly looking like she was racking her brain. "Well for one, you need to get her out of that room. She may be a witch but she's also mortal. Get her some sunlight, get her brother. That'll make everything better. Haven't you made friends with him?" I stare at her like she was god or something. That was perfect, she was perfect. She claps in front of my face. "Gage!" She says loudly. "Have you or have you not?"

"Somewhat, but he doesn't know I kidnapped his sister."

"It doesn't matter. If he's anything like Versace he won't be too mad. Still upset but as long as she's okay you'll be fine." Oh Versace, her twin brother. More like a former life of Ash. Twins were the one and only sets of people that stayed together in any life they lived. That was the sole reason for 'twin telepathy' it's a real thing.

When Monday came around I decided to go back to school and talk to Ash. It was a madhouse there. There were posters all around the school with Alexa's picture on it and some kind words asking for her back. I wait until lunch to pull Ash to the side and talk to him. "What?" He asks in a defeated way.

"I have your sister." He looks at me hope filling his eyes.

"Where? Why?" His voice immediately perks up but it's defensive.

"She's in danger, and so are you. She's safe I swear she just won't eat."

"Just let her come home. I swear I won't tell anyone." He begs and I feel terrible.

"Can you just trust me for a second?" He nods. "It's not me that's a danger to her but there are people out there that want her dead. She doesn't believe me when I say it and she's against everything. Do you remember when I told you that I wasn't human?" He nods still not saying anything. I suspected he was eager to get to his sister. But I needed to explain things ahead of time, leave no room for questioning. "Well neither is she or you for that matter. You guys come from a long line of witches and wizards. The difference between you and your sister is she's awakened her powers and she hunts creatures like me. And creatures like me hunt her, hence the people that are after her."

"I'll help you." He doesn't say anything after that and I grab his arm and bring him in front of the room Alexa was in. "She's in there."


	7. Chapter Seven

Pretty short chapter but I figured since I'm not discontinuing this book, which I was thinking about shortly before uploading this, I would give you this and fix up the next few chapters more to my liking. Understand? Cuz that was a pretty damn long sentence.

* * *

Alexa Hawkins

The minute he grabbed the shreds of iron I knew it. It actually surprised me I hadn't thought of it before. He'd told me it would suck power from me, meaning it would contain massive amounts of power. If that much power was channeled into one place it was bound to have some effects on his fallen angel ass. I grabbed a huge handful holding back the rise of pain. This stuff was practically deadly to a witch, especially one as powerful as I was. I concentrated on the big heap in my fingers. I would make it an energy bomb. As soon as he walked in I would launch it across the room.

When I hear a movement on the other side I ready myself. The door opens and I throw the iron shreds as hard and perfectly as I could. Bingo! I hit him but when I see it's not Gage I almost faint. I run towards my brother who was now on the ground with acid marks on his face and arms. It made no sense if he was here I would have sensed him whether I had powers or not. "Why would you do this?!" I yell at Gage who walked in right behind him and threw the remaining shards at him. It burned him butnowhere near as bad as my brother. "Ash?" I looked down at him, he was unconscious. He looked almost as bad as my hands. I see Gage standing in the open doorway and grab Ash pulling as hard as I could out of the room. If I could just get past the iron I could heal him. I see Gage grab his legs and I yell at him. I didn't remember exactly what I said but it sounded like a mix between cursing him out and hysterically crying for Ash.

"I'm not gonna hurt him." He says softly still helping me.

"Bullshit! You brought him here because you knew I'd figure out the iron!" I felt my face soaked in tears and no matter how much I protested he picked Ash up and brought him into a room that had nothing but a couch, a bed and what looked to be an empty closet.

"You can heal him." He said in a soft voice. I push all of the power I had into healing Ash letting all of the wounds make its way into Gage. I smile at my work when I see Ash's face lighten up and Gage falls to the ground still conscious but barely holding on. I watch as his body shakes and he grabs onto the bed. I just watch until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I stand up and hug Ash with all my might but it hurts when he doesn't hug me back.

"Fix him." He demands and I look at him incredulously. "Now Alexa."

"Or what, you're gonna tell on me? Ash, this is a world that you don't belong in." I say in a big sister like voice.

"I know all about magic Lexa. I know how to get the power out of me. If you don't heal him I will." He crosses his arms and I'm stumped. I never wanted him to find out about this let alone awaken his powers. If he did he'd be in more danger than ever. I just stare at him pissed off and walk over to Gage's body healing him of almost every cut. I leave some just to piss him off and walk away kicking him. "Is that really necessary?" Ash asks but before I answer I feel a stinging in my hands. I look down and they're a bloody mess burning like shit.

"You should get that wrapped." I hear Gage's smooth voice.

"You should shut the hell up. Ash why did I heal him?" I snap at him.

"It doesn't matter, now eat." I look at him like he was nuts. Was he on Gage's side to fucking kidnapping me? "Alexa, we're just trying to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe? Keep me safe from what?! From what I can see the only thing I'd need protecting from is him, and now you too?!" I feel a tear fall out of my eye. I feel warm arms wrap around me and look up finding Gage. I push him away with any bit of strength I had and he finally lets go. "What the hell?! Why are you touching me?" I yell and he jumps. Fucking creep what the hell. I hated when people touched me.

"How about we make a deal?" Gage asks. I look at him. "I'll kill my father if you stay here."

"And what do I get out of it?" I quip pissed off.

"He'll be dead."

"I don't give two shits about him being dead." I cough hurting my throat even more. I don't know how I had it in me to keep talking.

"Me?"

"I don't want you." I'm disgusted he'd even say that. Damn sexy vein bitch. I see him flinch.

"Immunity from all creatures in hell." He looks like he's pleading that's good enough.

"Fine. I don't get what the big deal about protecting me is." I shake my head. "But, you need to keep me the hell out of that iron room." My hands are still stinging. "And-" Before I can finish my list of conditions I fall to the ground dizzy, fainting. Going unconscious.

* * *

So review, I like where this is going :)


End file.
